Compound (A) or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof, or a hydrate thereof is a compound that exhibits an FXa inhibitory effect, as disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, and is useful as preventive and/or therapeutic drugs for thrombotic and/or embolic diseases.

The pamphlet of International Publication No. WO 2007/032498 discloses a method for producing compound (A) using an azide derivative compound (1) and an optically active diamine derivative compound (3) as production intermediates. This pamphlet discloses a method comprising treating a compound (2a) with sodium azide and 1-dodecylpyridinium chloride in an amide solvent such as N,N-dimethylacetamide (DMAC) to produce compound (1).
wherein Boc represents a tert-butoxycarbonyl group; and Ms represents a methanesulfonyl group.